One Kiss
by WhiteWolfSearching
Summary: Duo and Heero...same ol same ol


Hello  
'Wouldn't ya figure that after the war I would end up with Heero Yuy? Mr.Fickin Perfect Soldier himself.Man.I must seriously be losing it.I..I...I fell for him.What do you want me to say? Oh God how could I of let this happen?I mean...why do I love him? He's nothing but cruel and...God.I love him.'  
  
"Baka,"Duo called himself as he shut his laptop.  
  
"You've been spending way to much time with Heero,"Quatre giggled from the floor.  
  
"Well ya know,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"So tell me.Did you tell him,"Quatre asked putting down his math text book.  
  
"Tell him what,"Duo asked.  
  
"Did you tell him...*looks around library* that you love him,"Quatre whipsered.  
  
"You actually think I would?Quat he'd kill me.He's with Relena remember,"Duo sighed slumping back in his chair.  
  
"I know,but he doesn't feel anything for her,"Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah.I forgot about you and your space heart.Quatre...even if he did feel the same there's nothing I could give him.Relena is a rich priss.She could give him anything his ice heart could want and me...well you already know about me.I'm a worthless street rat who's got only a dorm and a few dollars in my pocket,"Duo sighed.  
  
"You could give him love,"Quatre said.  
  
"What good does that do,"Duo asked rather loudly.  
  
"SHHH,"The librarian shushed.  
  
"What good does that do,"Duo whispered.  
  
"It's more than he's ever had Duo,"Quatre sighed.  
  
"More than what who'll ever have,"Heero asked sitting down across from Quatre.  
  
"More than...Huck.In this book,"Quatre smiled.  
  
"Oh,"Heero shrugged.  
  
"Yeah,"Duo sighed resting his head in his hand and reading over his Enligh notes and opening up his laptop again.  
  
'Looky here...I spend more time on my laptop than Heero...Man..this really bites.Here he is willing to talk now...thanks to Quatre and myself cracking him open,but yet...I have nothing to say.I do have something to say,but I'd never tell him.He may not seem so cold on the outside anymore,but his insides are still stone and he could kill me with a simple flick of his wrist.'  
  
"Typing again?What are you writing,"Quatre asked leaning over my shoulder slightly.  
  
"I'll show you at my place Quat,but right now I've got class,"Duo sighed standing up and grabbing his book bag.  
  
"Alright,"Quatre said with a courious look.  
  
"Later guys,"Duo smiled grabbing his laptop and flinging his backpack over one shoulder before leaving the library.  
  
"I should go too.Care to join me in walking to class Heero.We've all got the same thing so,"Quatre shrugged.  
  
"Sure,"Heero said.Something was up with his Duo lately and he wanted to confront him about it during class.  
  
*********  
  
"Duo Maxwell,"The teacher called in her roll list.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Duo Maxwell,"The teacher repeated.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Where could he be.He left before we did,"Quatre whispered to Trowa who sat at Quatre's side.  
  
"I don't know.It's not like him to skip creative writing,"Trowa shrugged.  
  
"Well I'll see him at his place tonight....I'll ask him about it,"Quatre whispered.  
  
*******  
  
Duo sighed and slid down the cold bricks of the school building.He'd skipped class but who actually cared?  
  
"This sucks,"Duo sighed pulling his knees to his chest."Who would of ever thought I could get so moody,"Duo laughed at himself.  
  
"Maxwell,"Wufei called.  
  
"Yeah,"Duo mummered his head resting on his legs.  
  
"It's not like you to miss out on creative writing,"Wufei said leaning up against the wall.  
  
"Yeah well who cares,"Duo said lifting his head to look at the black haired boy.  
  
"I care.Trowa,Quatre Heero care,"Wufei said.  
  
"I bet you all of the three dollars in my pocket that Heero doesn't give a monkey's uncle about me,"Duo sighed lowering his head again.  
  
"I don't know what to say to that.Quatre is the one who can tell how people feel,"Wufei shrugged.  
  
"Yea well he doesn't know,"Duo chuckled.  
  
"Come on.I'll walk you to class,"Wufei said helping Duo to his feet.  
  
"As if I have anything better to do with my life now,"Duo said picking up his belongings.  
  
**********  
  
"How nice of you to join us Mr.Maxwell.Since this is your first time offence I'll not report you being tardy to class,"The teacher(Mrs.Wilbanks) said as Duo slowly climbed up a few stairs to his seat.  
  
"Sorry.It couldn't be helped,"Duo shrugged sitting down next to Quatre.  
  
"Alright well we were just starting to write about legondary love.This paper is due next Thursday,"Mrs.Wilbanks said writing the assignment on the board.  
  
Duo nodded and pulled out a pen and paper and started writing.  
  
"Where were you,"Quatre whispered.  
  
"I was trying to skip,but Wu-man found me and brought me to class,"Duo replied.  
  
"Why were you trying to skip,"Trowa asked on the other side of Quatre.  
  
"Hold on,"Duo said pulling out another piece of paper and jotted down a quick note to Trowa.  
  
'Keep this to yourself.Wondering eyes are by you...No not Quatre.But I'll give you three guesses as to why and I'll be nice and even give you a clue.He sits on the other side of you'(Duo)  
  
'Duo..that's not a good reason to skip class'(Trowa)  
  
'Yea well...If only you knew how it felt to see him with...Pinky!'(Duo)  
  
'Pinky'(Quatre)  
  
'Relena'(Duo)  
  
'If you feel so deeply about it...tell him'(Trowa)  
  
'He's afraid to.'(Quatre)  
  
'Look...come to my room after school and I'll show you guys something'(Duo)  
  
'You already know I'm coming'(Quatre)  
  
'I'll be there'(Trowa)  
  
~~~DING~~~  
  
"Don't forget over your small break about that assignment and you're dismissed,"Mrs.Wilbanks said as the students filed out of the class room.  
  
"Where are you guys going,"Heero asked.  
  
"No where important,"Duo answered,sending a quick glance to Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"Ok,"Heero replied raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Umm I've got to go.You know me and Relena don't get along that much so I don't want to be around when she shows,"Duo smiled nervously stopping to turn and look at Heero.  
  
"Oh...we aren't seeing each other anymore,"Heero said.  
  
"Why not,"Quatre asked around a smile.  
  
"She didn't see things the way I did,"Heero shrugged.  
  
"I'm sorry,"Duo said.  
  
"It just wasn't ment to be,but I've got to go and pick up a book from the library.I'll see you guys later,"Heero said walking away.  
  
"Maybe your luck is looking up Duo,"Quatre smiled.  
  
"Don't count on it.The calm is right before the storm,"Duo said walking again.  
  
***********  
  
"Duo...I...you should show this to Heero,"Quatre said.  
  
"No.I can't do that,"Duo sighed swirling around in his computer chair.  
  
"Seriously if you don't you'll go crazy,"Trowa said closing the laptop.  
  
"I'm already crazy...and dizzy,"Duo said as the chair stopped spinning.  
  
"No you aren't Duo....Seriously though.Either you tell him or I will,"Quatre said.  
  
"NO!Don't,"Duo yelled staning suddenly.Unfortunantly a little to fast and Duo fell face first into the floor.  
  
"Duo are you alright,"Quatre asked helping Duo to his feet.  
  
"Yea I'm ok,"Duo blushed sitting back in the chair.  
  
"I'd like to stay longer,but...I've got a test,"Trowa sighed standing up from the floor.  
  
"I'm going to run too,"Quatre said.  
  
"Alright bye you two,"Duo winked.  
  
"DUO,"Quatre blushed.  
  
"Couldn't help it,"Duo shrugged.  
  
"Tell Heero I said hey when he gets in,"Trowa said.  
  
"Will do.Now you two go before I feel really weird,"Duo laughed as the two love birds blushed.  
  
"Bye,"Quatre smiled leaving the dorm with Trowa behind him.  
  
"Later,"Duo said shutting the door behind them.  
  
'Tell him? I'd rather not...but hell...I can't keep this up'  
  
***********  
  
"Duo?You here,"Heero asked walking into the room.  
  
"Hn,"Duo responded from his writing desk.  
  
"You sound like me,"Heero said dropping his books onto the couch.  
  
"Ok,"Duo said not really paying attention.  
  
After Quatre and Trowa had left boardom had gotten the best of Duo and he started writing on his assignment for his creativie writing class.But wouldn't you know for his topic he picked Romeo and Juliet.  
  
"What are you doing,"Heero asked.  
  
"Home work,"Duo mumbled bitting on the end of his pencil.  
  
"For what class,"Heero asked.  
  
"Creative....writing,"Duo said jotting down a few words before chewing on his pencil again.  
  
"I'm amazed.Duo Maxwell...doing homework early,"Heero snickered.  
  
"Shove it Yuy.I'm not as mindless as you think I am,"Duo growled.  
  
"Could of fooled me,"Heero bit back.  
  
"Get off my back Yuy.I'm not in the mood,"Duo said.  
  
"Fuck you,"Heero said.  
  
"To busy to right now,"Duo sneered turning and looking at Heero.  
  
"Baka,"Heero growled.  
  
"Stop calling me that,"Duo yelled.  
  
"Why,"Heero said clamly.  
  
"I'm not an idiot!My GPA is just as high as yours!I'm not some mindless idiot like Relena so stop calling me one,"Duo yelled standing up from his chair and getting in Heero's face.  
  
"You might want to get out of my face Duo,"Heero said calmly.  
  
"No I don't want to Heero,"Duo bit.  
  
"Rethink your choice.I'll give you one last chance,"Heero said.  
  
"Fuck you,"Duo said pushing Heero backwards.  
  
That was the first mistake Duo made.Heero growled and launched himself at Duo tackling him and sending Duo crashing into his writing desk breaking the poor think into pieces.  
  
"Fucking bastard,"Duo yelled whipping blood from the back of his neck where a piece of wood stuck him."Fucking bastard,"Duo repeating getting up and launching himself at Heero sending Heero and himself into the coffee table breaking the poor thing too.Heero growled and kicked Duo off of him the straddled Duo and puched Duo in the stomach before Duo coughed up blood.  
  
"Had enough,"Heero asked pinning Duo's arms above his head.  
  
"No,"Duo panted trying to wipe the blood from his face.  
  
"Give up,"Heero panted.  
  
"Never Heero.I won't lose,"Duo said struggling to break out of Heero's grasp.  
  
"You won't win,"Heero said.  
  
"I WILL,"Duo yelled kicking Heero off of him then rolling so he was straddling Heero.  
  
"I stand corrected,"Heero smirked.  
  
"You aren't standing...and wait..are you saying you were wrong,"Duo asked.  
  
"Hai...I came in here trying to tell you something,but it blew up into this,"Heero said.  
  
"Sorry,but today is not the day to mess with me,"Duo sighed getting off of Heero.  
  
"I appologize,"Heero said standing up.  
  
"It's nothing,"Duo said waving his hand in dismissil.  
  
"Alright,"Heero sighed.  
  
"Damn Heero that hurt,"Duo said feeling the back of his neck.  
  
"Sorry.I forgot that the desk was there,"Heero said.  
  
"Yea but it still hurts,"Duo said wiping the blood off on his pants.  
  
"Here let me clean it,"Heero said taking Duo's arm and leading him into the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks,"Duo said as Heero made him lean over the sink.  
  
"Hn,"Heero replied moving Duo's hair out of the way.  
  
"Hey Heero,"Duo asked as Heero pulled the first aid supplies out of the cabinet.  
  
"What,"Heero asked.  
  
"You don't really think I'm an idiot do you,"Duo asked as Heero started cleaning the gash.  
  
"No...I'm just used to calling you a baka it's usually the first thing that pops into my mind.I mean no offence by it,"Heero said.  
  
"Oh,"Duo said.  
  
"Done,"Heero said as he finished bandaging the wound.  
  
"Now if only it was that easy to fix my stomach,"Duo chuckled pulling his shirt up some to look at the bruises forming there.  
  
"Sorry,"Heero said gingerly touching one of the bruises.  
  
"Heero,"Duo asked looking into Cobalt pools of blue.  
  
"Yeah,"Heero asked stepping a little closer to Duo.  
  
"I..I love you,"Duo said as Heero closed the gap between their lips in a kiss.  
  
"Aishiteru,"Heero mumbled against Duo's lips.  
  
End?  
  
Ok.I know its cheezy but can ya blame me?I mean the idea popped into my head after my muse stopped hidding and I had to write it.I may add more,but i need to finish some of my other fics.Untill then my lovlies.TTYl. 


End file.
